theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa/Mashtooth The Great
Yoshi: I'm bored! Paratroopa: I know! Boo: -reading- Guys, I'm trying to concentrate, please keep it down. Yoshi: Where are we? Paratroopa: Planet Bunnera. Boo: What? I thought we were going to Dreamland? ''-The trio approaches a giant door-'' Boo: I think something big's in there... Paratroopa: ...Well, I think we've gone far enough! Let's go! Yoshi: What? But we just got here! ''-Yoshi pushes the door open-'' Paratroopa: (...!) No, really, we gotta go! Boo: Why? Do you know something about this place? Paratroopa: A lot. Now let's go- And we can't go back! Boo: There's a mysterious force keeping us from going back! The only way we can go is into that door! ''-Boo puts away his book-'' Yoshi: Aww yeah! C'mon guys! We're gonna see what's behind there! Paratroopa: No! We can't! Yoshi: Too bad, I'm dragging you with us! Paratroopa: Hey! You don't know what's in there! ''-The trio goes in-'' Yoshi: Where are we? Boo: You asked that already... Paratroopa: Guys! We've walked into Mashtooth's room! Yoshi: Now you're telling us! Boo: Who's Mashtooth? Paratroopa: Uhh...That guy... Mashtooth: Who dares disturb me?! Yoshi: We do! Now let us out! Mashtooth: NEVER!!! ''-Lightning crashes on Paratroopa-'' Paratroopa: Ow! Mashtooth: Prepare yourselves! ''-Mashtooth throws a sword at Yoshi-'' Yoshi: -dodges- Whoa! That was close! Paratroopa: This guy is really strong. Be careful! ''-Yoshi rams into Mashtooth-'' Mashtooth: You'll pay for that! ''-Mashtooth throws a sword at Yoshi-'' Yoshi: Why does he throw swords?! Boo: You're one to talk! I'm stuck in his nostrils! Yoshi: Ew. That's nasty. Paratroopa: CHARGE! ''-Paratroopa uses a Rock Mushroom and rolls over Mashtooth-'' Yoshi: Woo-hoo! Mashtooth: WHY YOU!!! ''-Mashtooth throws Boo at Paratroopa-'' Boo: Ew! I'm covered in snot! ...Sorry, Para. Paratroopa: Ugh...Yeah, that figures. ''-Yoshi spits a ball of lightning at Mashtooth-'' Yoshi: Okay, someone hand me a Gold Flower. That means you, Para. Paratroopa: Catch! ''-Yoshi becomes Gold Yoshi-'' Mashtooth: What are you supposed to be, a gold statue? Yoshi: What? No! ''-Yoshi turns Mashtooth's sword into gold-'' Mashtooth: My sword! Yoshi: And for the finishing move! Boo: We never practiced that! Paratroopa: What is that again? Yoshi: Whatever. Just attack! ''-The trio attacks and defeats Mashtooth-'' Mashtooth: Urgh... -Mashtooth falls to the ground- Boo: We did it! Yoshi: How do you feel about that, Mash Potatoes? Mashtooth: Not...over...yet... ''-Lightning crashes onto the floor-'' Yoshi: Whoa! What was that? Boo: The floor appears to be collapsing... Paratroopa: Oh no, he's doing it! Yoshi: What? What's he doing? Paratroopa: He's turning into... Boo: Into? Paratroopa: Mega Mashtooth!!! ''-Mashtooth turns into a giant dragon-like creature-'' Yoshi: Heh. Para, lighten up, we beat him once, we can- Oh. Boo: He looks like Tubba Blubba! Yoshi: Boo, does everything that looks like a monster look like Tubba Blubba to you?! Boo: Yes! Now let's get out of here- Waahhhh! ''-The trio flies into space-'' Yoshi: We're in space! Wait, how are we still alive? Paratroopa: I gave you guys some things that may have helped you... Boo: Well, I'm a Boo, so I don't need air. Mega Mashtooth: Enough talking! ''-Meteors fly towards the trio-'' Yoshi: What do we do?! Those meteors will probably kill us! Paratroopa: We should deflect them! Boo: On it! ''-Boo spins around and hurls the meteor towards Mega Mashtooth-'' Mega Mashtooth: Ow! So you have discovered my weakness! Yoshi: Yeah! ''-The trio deflects meteors at Mega Mashtooth-'' Mega Mashtooth: Urgh...You guys are annoying! ''-Mashtooth shoots Bunnera's moon with a laser-'' Boo: Uhh, what's he doing? Paratroopa: He's gonna hurl this planet's moon at us! His trajectory is almost perfect, so we won't be able to dodge! What should we do? He's shooting the moon! Yoshi: Then we have to hurl the moon back at him! Paratroopa: Say what?! That's not possible! Boo: Actually, it might be... Yoshi: How? Boo: We have to combine all the powerups in Para's shell! Yoshi and Paratroopa: WHAT?! Boo: I dunno...It just seems like the only way... Yoshi: Alright. Let's do it! ''-The powerups combine together and give the trio strength-'' Yoshi: Huh. I'm feeling awesome! Let's do this! ''-Mega Mashtooth pushes the moon-'' Mega Mashtooth: You can't beat me! Yoshi: Oh yeah? Guys, let's do it! Boo: When we get home, we're making up new catchphrases. ''-The trio shoves the moon towards Mega Mashtooth-'' Mega Mashtooth: Huh?! Noooooooooo!!! ''-The moon explodes-'' Yoshi: We did it! For real this time! Boo: Para, let's go home. This place tired me out... Paratroopa: Alright! ''-The trio teleports to the treehouse-'' Yoshi: Well, this was kinda cool! Boo: Yeah! Let's do it again sometime! Paratroopa: No, not sometime...I'm tired, so let's go to bed... Yoshi: Aww. You just want to get out of the crazy adventures we always have! Paratroopa: Heh. Yeah, these adventures are crazy! Yoshi: Yeah! -throws pillow at Paratroopa- Paratroopa: Oh no you don't! ''-The trio hurls pillows at each other-'' The End Category:Sidestories